Fantasmas
by Harumaki03
Summary: A pesar de que Karin le reclamaba a Naruto el ser un miedoso, ella también lo era respecto a aquellos temas. (En apoyo al mes SasuKarin). Prompt #13: Sobrenatural.


**"Fantasmas"**

 **-/-/-**

 **Summary:** A pesar de que Karin le reclamaba a Naruto el ser un miedoso, ella también lo era respecto a aquellos temas.

 **Nota:** ¡Hay esperanzas, hay esperanzas! He logrado publicar ya **12** _prompts_ sobre el mes **SasuKarin** de forma continua, ¿cuánto durara esta racha ganadora? ¡Pidan para que sea el mes completo! xD.

 **Prompt #13:** _Sobrenatural_.

 **-/-/-**

—¿En serio _no_ crees en fantasmas, Karin-chan? —la pelirroja puso los ojos en blanco mientras miraba al rubio Uzumaki pálido como el papel.

—Por Dios Naruto, hemos enfrentado cosas _peores_ que los _fantasmas_ —bufó ella, echando su largo cabello rojo hacia atrás mientras Sasuke miraba tanto a la pelirroja como al rubio con expresión indiferente.

—¿Ves? Te dije que era una _estupidez_ —se burló Sakura del ojiazul, mirándole con sorna, Naruto murmuró algo que sonó a _"no seas mala, Sakura-chan"._

—¡Pero te aseguro que _vi_ algo raro en el baño _justo_ después de escuchar la historia de Kiba! —espetó. Ahora fue el turno de Sasuke de poner los ojos en blanco.

— _Dobe_ —los otros tres miraron al moreno con expectación y _cierta_ duda —es _estúpido_ que pienses eso —frunció un poco el ceño —somos _Shinobis_ —y apretó los labios en un claro gesto de _"eso debería bastarte para que no creas esas tonterías"._

—¡ _Teme_! ¡Pero te digo que _vi_ un fantasma! —exclamó el rubio.

—Quizás viste rápidamente la tolla que estaba colgando… —empezó Sakura, con un tono de quien ya está cansada de repetirle lo mismo a un niño y debe de armarse de más paciencia cada vez que debe repetirse.

—¡Te digo que no….! —exclamó el rubio.

Karin miraba a los otros dos haciéndole _bullying_ al rubio e imagino que así debieron ser los tres mucho antes de que Sasuke decidiera marcharse con Orochimaru; Naruto chillón, Sakura _-tabla-de-planchar_ burlándose de los miedos del rubio y Sasuke de indiferente con ambos por sus discusiones infantiles.

A pesar de que todos habían crecido, Naruto era el que guardaba un poco más de su niño interior.

—De verdad, _no puedo creer_ que creas esas cosas sobrenaturales… —murmuró Karin con un deje de decepción.

—¡Karin-chan! —Casi lloraba el rubio, buscando que ella estuviera de su parte—. ¡No tú también!

—Es que _hasta ella_ reconoce que creer esas tonterías es _ridículo_ —bufó Sakura.

—Oye, oye, ¿qué fue ese tono con el que dijiste _"hasta ella"_? —gruño Karin.

Naruto y Sasuke intercambiaron miradas _(—¡Detenlas antes de que sea tarde!) (—¿Yo? Hazlo tú, hmph.)_ Los dos volvían la mirada de otra, escuchando que los insultos iban subiendo de tono.

—Estoy _seguro_ que vi un fantasma —resopló Naruto haciendo un puchero, las dos mujeres dejaron de tirarse los tejos y le miraron con una ceja enarcada cada una—. Seguro que era de esos que se llevan tu alma cuando estás descuidado… —tembló.

—¿Qué _se llevan_ tu alma? —inquirió Karin.

—Sí, los espíritus que surgen a través del espejo y que roban tu alma cuando tú… —Sasuke bufó, Sakura puso los ojos en blanco y Karin se aguanto una carcajada mientras se acomodaba los lentes por el puente de la nariz.

Naruto frunció su ceño y bufó.

—Es que no _puedo creer_ que te tragues _esa_ historia —negaba Sakura, con los brazos cruzados en el pecho—. Eres el Hokage… ¡ _El Hokage_ …! —exclamó.

—¡Estás cosas sobrenaturales _sí_ pasan, Sakura-chan…!

—Lo único s _obrenatural_ que pasa aquí es que le tengas miedo a las cosas _inexistentes_ —espetó ella, Sasuke le corroboro con un _"unju"_ y Karin suspiro.

—Ya verán, dormiré con sal alrededor de mí para protegerme y no lloren cuando vengan a por ustedes —bufó Naruto, con gesto altanero.

—Lo que digas, pero si te darás un baño de sal, vas a dormir en el sofá, no vas a llenar nuestra cama de eso, _no señor_ —recalcó Sakura en tono de circunstancias, Naruto abrió los ojos en sorpresa y tanto Karin como Sasuke se prepararon para lo que vendría.

—¡Pero Sakura-chaaaaaaan….! —gimió con pena, como niño pequeño.

—¡Nada de Sakura- _chaaaan_! —Repitió Sakura, de forma muy graciosa—. ¡No vas a echar sal en la habitación y es mi última palabra…!

Sasuke se cruzó de brazos y negó con su cabeza mientras Karin reía por las quejas de su primo. En realidad, Naruto era en esos momentos como un _gatito_ miedoso.

 **-/-/-**

—No puedo creer que Naruto crea en _esas_ cosas —reía Karin mientras acomodaba el _futón_ **¹** , Sasuke estaba abriendo el _shōji_ **²** para que entrase aire fresco a la habitación.

—Es de Naruto que estamos hablando —murmuró Sasuke, volviendo brevemente su cabeza hacia atrás para mirarla, ella dejo lo que estaba haciendo, se enderezó y pareció reflexionar brevemente en las palabras del Uchiha.

—Tienes razón —asintió ella, acomodándose—. Aunque, ¿nunca has tenido miedo a los fantasmas y cosas así, Sasuke? —cuestionó la pelirroja, mirando la espalda del aludido.

—Sí, tenía miedo de ser _débil_ —admitió en voz baja, prácticamente sin pensar y se volvió para acomodarse a futón; Karin le miró con sus rojos ojos llenos de emoción—. ¿Q-qué pasa? —la miró un poco contrariado mientras sentía que sus orejas enrojecían levemente.

—Has dicho algo _muy_ pero que _muy_ _profundo_ de ti —ella se abalanzó hacia él que apenas estaba sentado y casi lo tumba hacia atrás.

Un pensamiento fugaz cruzó la mente de Sasuke en ese momento:

— _"Los Uzumaki son muy enérgicos..."_ —mientras Karin restregaba su rostro contra el pecho masculino.

—¿Pero _nunca_ tuviste miedo a los espíritus o parecido? —ella alejó su rostro del pecho de Sasuke para mirarlo a la cara.

Él lucía ligeramente pensativo, luego de tres segundos, negó con la cabeza.

—Es _ridículo_ —volvió a negar, ladeando su cabeza para poder mirarla totalmente de frente.

—Lo sé —sonrió ella, depositando un beso en la mandíbula de él—. Solo es _curiosidad_ —añadió, apartándose para acomodarse en su lado del futón.

Sasuke la miró y entrecerró sus ojos brevemente e hizo lo propio, Karin apago la lámpara y dejó sus lentes a un lado del futón.

El viento soplaba suave y refrescante, cosa que Sasuke agradecía porque el calor del verano se estaba haciendo un poco tedioso, poco a poco el sopor del sueño lo estaba envolviendo, sus párpados se cerraban y...

—Sasuke —Karin se pegó a él, espantándole —¿se-sentiste eso? —el moreno quiso soltar un gruñido pero se contuvo.

—Sí, Karin, sentí como te pegaste a mi cuando estaba a punto de quedarme dormido... —ella lo ignoró y se pegó más a él.

—¿Cr-crees que sea _algún_ espíritu? —Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco y se dijo que debió esperarse algo así.

A ella no le gustaba admitirlo, pero _también_ tenía una _ligera_ creencia en esas cosas _paranormales_.

—Karin... —empezó, pero ella empezó a balbucear cosas sinsentido—. Si ibas a llamar a Naruto infantil por creer _esas_ cosas y luego echarte a temblar en casa...

—¡Pero te digo que he _sentido_ algo...! —ella se sentó en el futón y Sasuke emitió un gruñido porque se había llevado la sábana consigo.

—No hay nada...

—¡Iré a buscar la sal! ¡Sí! ¡Eso debe funcionar! —dijo ella con mezcla de emoción y duda.

—¡No vas a echar sal aquí! —Sasuke se sentó por igual, sujetándola por el brazo—. ¡Te vas a dormir ya! —añadió, resoplando.

Karin hizo un puchero que lo hizo sentirse contrariado en su corazón, mezcla de exasperación y dulzura al verla hacer aquello.

—Pero tengo miedo, Sasuke- _kuuuuuun_ —él cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes. Sentía que había _vivido_ eso hacía _muy_ poco.

—Karin, tú misma has dicho que esas cosas son _tontas_... —su ceja derecha le temblaba en un tic.

—¡Pero...!

Sasuke la echó sobre el futón y la hizo acomodar su cabeza sobre su pecho mientras la mantenía pegada a sí rodeándola con un brazo.

— _Nada_ te va a pasar —murmuró menos exasperado, mirando al techo. Karin se aferró más a él, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa contra el pecho masculino.

—Gracias, Sasuke —y se arrebujó aún más contra el Uchiha, sintiéndolo suspirar pausadamente.

Poco a poco Karin fue rindiéndose al sueño entre la fresca brisa que entraba y el relajante sonido del latido fuerte del corazón de Sasuke.

El Uchiha respiró hondamente y aprovecho que sintió a la pelirroja rendida para depositar un breve beso en la frente de la misma. A pesar de que ella le reclamaba a Naruto el ser un _miedoso_ , ella también lo era respecto a aquellos temas.

— _"Hmph... Debe ser algo de familia"_ —fue lo último que pensó antes de quedarse dormido.

Aún le resultaba tonto que _Shinobis_ le tuvieran miedo a cosas inexistentes y creyesen en cosas sobrenaturales, pero a su manera, él estaría ahí para espantar y proteger a Karin de los fantasmas.

 _ **Siempre.**_

 **—Fin—**

* * *

 **Nota ¹:** El _futón_ es estilo de cama tradicional japonesa consistente en un colchón y una funda unidas y suficientemente plegables como para poder ser almacenado durante el día y permitir otros usos en la habitación.

 **Nota ²:** El _shōji_ corresponde a un tipo de puerta tradicional en la arquitectura japonesa. Funciona como divisor de habitaciones y consiste en papel washi traslúcido con un marco de madera.

* * *

 **-/-/-**

¡Yes! Lo estoy logrando señoras y señores, ¡lo estoy logrando! Ya **13** escritos para el mes **SasuKarin** , ¡un aplauso! _(LOL)_.

Sin profundizar mucho, **Karin** le tiene algo de miedo a las historias de fantasmas, aunque delante de los demás hace como que no le afecta, en verdad, sí que lo hace; lo bueno es que **Sasuke** la conoce casi a la perfección y esperaba su reacción en algún punto.

El **Uchiha** no creo que haya tenido miedo a fantasmas o cosas así de pequeño, de verdad, pero a su manera, aunque no le tenga miedo/crea en eso, protegerá a Karin de esas sandeces _(emo vengador tierno MOD ON xD)._

Sin mucho más que agregar que estoy derritiéndome de calor _(ah, espera, eso no iba xD)_ , que espero disfruten el escrito y confiar en que lograré seguir escribiendo durante los próximos días y seguir apoyando el mes **SasuKarin** , me despido~

¡Ja ne!


End file.
